The present invention relates essentially to a device for fastening any part whatsoever provided with a rod or pin to a wall.
When it is desired to secure a part such for instance as a plate or a shield onto a wall such as a metal sheet forming a part of the body of a vehicle, the rod or pin initially solid with the part is passed through an aperture formed in the metal sheet and on the other side of the metal sheet there is proceeded with the fastening by means of any system whatsoever such as a nut, a clip or the like.
Such a fastening exhibits a number of inconveniences. At first in order to proceed with a fastening, both sides or faces of the metal sheet should be accessible. Moreover the fastening requires some skilfulness from the operator and it may not be carried out very quickly in view in particular of the groping handling steps it is necessary to do. To this should be added the fact that such a fastening gives rise to corrosion problems due to the metal members in direct contact with each other.